Cartas
by RlauritaH
Summary: Spoilers Cathching Fire Katniss decide hacerle caso a Peeta y escribir cartas de despedida a sus seres queridos.


Cerré la puerta de mi compartimento en el tren, sí, tal vez Peeta tenía razón, los Agentes de la Paz no nos han dejado despedirnos de nuestras familias pero si que podemos escribir unas cartas dárselas a Haymicth y que él se las dé a nuestras familias.

Me siento en el escritorio, cojo boli y papel, pero nada más, no se me ocurre que poner, el día de la Cosecha lo tenía todo planeado, cada palabra, pero ahora al sentarme e intentar escribir todo se desmorona, soy pésima escribiendo, siempre lo fui en el colegio. Empiezo por Magde, tal vez es la más fácil....

_Madge:_

_Sabes que soy muy mala escribiendo, tenía pensado que decirte después de la Cosecha pero todo se me ha venido abajo. _

_Sé que no voy a volver con vida, no, esta vez no y te quería dar las gracias por todo, has sido mi mejor amiga, mejor dicho, has sido mi única amiga. Me gustaría haberte dicho esto a la cara pero ya ves... El Capitolio una vez más se interpone en mi vida._

_Cuídate mucho,_

_Kat_

Bueno...ya está la primera, la releo una y otra vez y sigo pensando que soy pésima. Seguiré con mamá y Prim, pero al pensar en ellas me entran unas ganas locas de llorar, me aguanto, si algo he aprendido en estos años, es a no venirme abajo.

_Queridas Prim y mamá:_

_Siento no poder haberme despedido de vosotras de verdad, lo siento... A Peeta se le ocurrió que podíamos escribir cartas dárselas a Haymicth y que él os las dé. Es un chico genial, ¿no creéis? Por eso voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer, aunque os duela, aunque me cueste, le voy a mantener con vida en este Quarter Quell aunque tenga que dar la mía para salvar la suya._

_Sé que vais a estar bien, que si no es Peeta, Haymicth o Gale os cuidarán, ahora más que nunca debéis de ser fuertes, ¡mamá por favor no puedes hundirte ahora!_

_Prim, hace unos días me di cuenta de que ya no eres una niña, estoy muy orgullosa de ti por como has llevado todo esto._

_Mamá de ti también estoy orgullosa, he de confesarte que antes odiaba tu indiferencia y despreocupación por nosotras cuando murió papá, pero ahora lo entiendo, y me alegra saber que ya no eres como antes._

_Entender lo que voy a hacer por favor, os quiero mucho,_

_Katniss._

Un nudo en la garganta se me puso cuando termino de leer la carta. Tomó un descanso y me tumbo en la cama, cierro los ojos pero no me duermo, no me puedo dormir porque si lo hago volverán las pesadillas, rostros mutilados y figuras persiguiéndome en la arena del Capitolio.

Cojo aire y después de pensarlo empiezo una carta para Haymicth, me puedo despedir de él en persona pero he decidido que sería un detalle por mi parte, tal vez a veces le deteste, pero en el fondo le he cogido afecto.

_Haymicth:_

_Te sorprenderás cuando veas el sobre con tu nombre en el destinatario. Espero que estés sobrio cuando leas la carta. _

_En primer lugar quiero que entiendas porque a veces te detesto, es...es...es porque a veces te veo muy parecido a mí, me veo con veinticinco años más y soy idéntica a ti, una Vencedora fracasada que no tiene otra cosa que hacer que ponerse borracha día sí y día también y eso me asusta. Pero bueno por otro lado creo que he aprendido a usar bien esta extraña conexión que creo que tenemos, como por ejemplo todas las veces que te entendí el año pasado en la arena._

_En segundo lugar quiero darte las gracias por apoyarme en mí decisión de salvar a Peeta en vez de a mí en estos 75º Juegos del Hambre, por favor, haz todo lo posible, aunque signifique perjudicarme a mí. (Bastante que me elegiste a mí el año pasado para ser tu favorita en la Arena)_

_En tercer lugar te pido que cuides de mi familia, ¡por favor Haymicth!_

_Gracias por todo mi Mentor,_

_Katniss Everdeen._

Bueno...no ha salido tan mal como esperaba, pienso en escribir a Cinna y los demás pero prefiero despedirme y decirles las cosas a la cara. Ahora quedaba lo más difícil, Gale y Peeta. ¡Por qué! Gale y Peeta no coexisten bien en mis pensamientos. Decido echarme otro rato y poner en orden mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Cuando miro el reloj son las tres de la noche, me muero de sueño pero no pienso dormir, volverán las pesadillas. Me levanto me lavo la cara y me vuelvo a sentar en el escritorio, decido empezar por Gale....Gale...

_Querido Gale:_

_Espero que cuando recibas esta carta estés vivo y no te hayas metido en muchos con los Agentes de la Paz._

_Se nos ocurrió_.- no, no era buena idea nombrar a Peeta_.- escribir cartas a modo de despedida, puesto que no nos dejaron ni daros un simple abrazo. Seguro que el Presidente Snow anda detrás de todo._

_Nuestros planes de fuga y de revolución no han podido darse...ya ves, el destino no corre de mí parte. Antes de que tomes ninguna decisión quiero que pienses, que tienes familia, tienes a tu madre y a tus hermanos, y si algo sale mal ellos pueden pagar las consecuencias de tus actos. Cuida de ellos, ¿sí? Dales también un abrazo de mí parte, dile que los quiero, y que los considero como de mí propia familia, ¡qué digo! ¡Vosotros sois mi familia! _

_Desde aquel momento que era una niña y nos encontramos por primera vez en el bosque, has sido la persona más importante de mi vida, la que más me ha ayudado y a la que más he querido. Eres mi mejor amigo Gale, eres... eres especial, tal vez las cosas, se podrían haber dado de otra manera si no hubiera tenido que ir como tributo del distrito 12 el año pasado, tal vez estaríamos juntos, o tal vez no, no lo sé Gale..._

_Gale yo no voy a volver de los Quarter Quell. Tengo que protegerle, sabes que tengo que hacerlo, no me odios por esto, ¿vale?_

_No hace falta que diga que cuides de mi madre y Prim, sé que lo harás._

_Lucha, sigue con tu vida adelante, sé que puedes, te quiero... _

_Catnip_

Sin lugar a dudas esta ha sido la carta más difícil de escribir. Cuando termino de leerla no aguanto más y me pongo a llorar. ¡Por qué el Capitolio me hace pasar de nuevo por esto! ¡No se divirtieron bastante el año pasado que necesitan más! ¡Se suponía que los Vencedores no vuelven a jugar nunca más! Las palabras del presidente Snow resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez...."en el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores". ¡Los odio!

Me tiro más de una hora llorando, cuando creo que ya no me quedan más lagrimas y estoy casi agotada me pongo a escribir la última carta, será breve, la tenía pensada.

_Peeta:_

_**Te amo**__, parece mentira que haya tenido que pasarme la mayor desgracia de mi vida otra vez para darme cuenta de ello._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Katniss Everdeen._


End file.
